Tenth Anniversaries
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: In honor of my tenth story that I wrote not too long ago, I wrote this story. This is set three years after Season Seven, so everyone has been at the SGC for ten years. I'm totally disregarding the fact that Doc Frasier may die in Season 7


This story is in honor of writing my tenth story not too long. I decided to call it "Tenth Anniversaries" because it just seemed appropriate.  
  
A/N: To Cathain: Sorry about spelling "O'Neill" with only one 'L'. I didn't realize it until you said something. Thanks for pointing it out to me!  
  
A/N2: Just in case you didn't know, Ishta is from Season Seven's "Birthright" Just thought Teal'c might like to have a girlfriend for a change, instead of being the odd Jaffa out.  
  
DISCLAIMER: don't own Stargate. Shucks. I also don't own Snuggle, which is a copyrighted trademark.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~Tenth Anniversaries~*  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, breathing in her sweet scent.  
  
She's mine, Jack thought. I still can't get over the fact that she's really mine!  
  
"Whatcha thinking about, Mrs. O'Neill?" a gentle hand caressed her short, blond hair.  
  
"Tenth anniversaries. . . . the tenth anniversary of the Stargate program. . . . the tenth anniversary of the day we first met. . . What's our tenth anniversary going to be like, Jack?" she turned in his arms, her aqua-blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones. Her full belly rubbed against his tight, muscular chest.  
  
"Aww. . . .Sammie. . . what's the matter?" He pushed a lock of blond hair off her smooth face.  
  
"Do we HAVE to go to the Stargate Anniversary party this Friday? NONE of my dresses fit me. I'll eat three times weight at the party. I look like a fat cow. . . "  
  
Sam's voice trailed off as Jack caught her breath up in a passionate kiss.  
  
He's mine, Sam thought. I still can't get over the fact that he's really mine!  
  
"Don't worry! You look you beautiful in anything to me, but if it's that important, we'll go out and get you a new dress tomorrow. About the food issue, you're eating for three, so it's okay to eat three times your weight. Everyone will understand. And if you feel like a fat cow, hang out with Janet. She's twice the size of you, and she's only having ONE kid!"  
  
Jack's comments made her laugh as usual, and she rubbed her face in his Snuggle soft shirt. Sam thought about how much trouble Janet must be having, and a streak of sympathy hit her for Daniel, who catered to his wife's EVERY need.  
  
"Okay, I'll go. But I can't say I'll like it," She smiled up into her husband's face.  
  
"That's my girl!" Jack kissed her again, and they turned to the window to watch the stars.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sam! Jack! Over here!"  
  
Sam turned and spotted her best friend, the once petite Janet, waving her over. Sam touched Jack's arm, and together they walked toward the VERY pregnant woman.  
  
Daniel had rejoined his wife by the time Jack and Sam had arrived at Janet. Teal'c had also come over, and on his arm was his lovely wife, Ishta.  
  
"Ishta! I'm surprised to see you. Especially in your condition!" Sam exclaimed, reaching for the female Jaffa's hand.  
  
"I am also surprised to see you, Major O'Neill. Especially in your condition," she nodded to Sam's growing belly.  
  
"Well, you're further along than I am. What are you in, your eighth month?"  
  
"Yes, I am. But I wanted to come to the Stargate party, especially since that all of Teal'c's family would be here. I have grown quite fond of all of you, ever since we met again for the second time two years ago," Ishta wrapped Janet and Sam into a big hug.  
  
"Sorry if Daniel Jr kicks anyone of you guys! He's excited as anyone of us," Janet apologized for her son's behavior.  
  
"It's okay, we know that you're REALLY close to having your baby. Two weeks, right?"  
  
"Yup! I cannot WAIT to get this brat out of me!" Jan lovingly said. "How are your twins doing?"  
  
"Jack Jr is surprisingly laid back. I wonder where he gets that from?" Sam looked adoringly back at her husband. "And Jolie is as active as her namesake!"  
  
Ishta's confused look showed that she did not know who Jolie's namesake was.  
  
"Jolinar was the Tok'ra symbiote that I had in me. She gave up her life for me when I was severely injured and was going to die. Jack and I shortened it to Jolie to make it easier on her," Sam explained.  
  
"Teal'c and I have not decided what to name our child,yet. It is Jaffa tradition to name the child immediately after birth," Ishta attached herself to her husband's arm again.  
  
"You ladies done talk about pregnancy and babies?" Jack butted in, his arm draped over Sam's shoulder.  
  
"I thought you guys would never stop talking!" Daniel laughed, handing Janet a cup of punch, being rewarded with a kiss to the cheek.  
  
"We're not done talking, yet!" Sam smiled. "Just catching up on times gone by."  
  
"Jan, there are some colleges of mine that I'd like you to meet," Daniel steered his wife away from her friends.  
  
"See ya later, Sammy-girl!" Jan hooked her arm through her husband's.  
  
"I would like you to speak with General Hammond, Ishta. There is a house that. . ." Teal'c's voice faded away as he led Ishta in the direction of the General.  
  
"So. . . " Jack looked down at his wife, who looked stunning in the blue dress that they had finally found for her to wear. "How's the party going?"  
  
"OKAY! You got me, I'm having fun. Happy?" She looked up into his glowing face. "What? There something on my face?"  
  
"Yea. A smile."   
  
Jack kissed her, and let her to the window that looked into the Embarkation Room.  
  
"You see that Stargate, Sammie?"  
  
"Of course I do, Jack! What about it?"  
  
"Because of that big circle of some metal that has a scientific name, we're together."  
  
As Jack and Sam looked at the Stargate together, his arms encircled her waist, and he rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
Past, present, and future were somehow connected with the Stargate, and everyone knew that without it, life could not possibly go on.  
  
"Happy Tenth Anniversary," Sam whispered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
So, what'd you think? I hope you review. I worked hard on this story, though I kind of got carried away with the girls talking about their pregnancies! I enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. 


End file.
